A Rat's Ratting Out
by rose-by-another-name
Summary: “Now will you talk?” Peter dimly heard through the haze of pain that he still felt. “Never” was all he was able to choke out before he felt the pain again. This time, it was 10 times worse. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to last.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. (**

Peter Pettigrew had just left James and Lily Potter's house. He had stopped by on his way home to see how they and their new son Harry were doing. Peter could already tell that Harry would be just like his father when he grew up. Lily would have her hands full, that was for sure. Now, Peter was walking to his home just a few blocks from where James and Lily lived. Normally, he would apparate home, but he decided to walk home that fateful night. It was a beautiful night. It was a full moon and the night air was warm and fragrant. Peter wondered how Remus was. Tonight would not be a good night for him.

Peter was shaken out of his reverie when he felt a hand grab his arm. He tried to turn around to see his captor, but his captor apparated still holding Peter, before Peter could see him. Peter hated the feeling of apparition. The squeezing and you were barely able to breathe. Finally, the sensation stopped. Peter tried to turn again but his captor held him with an iron grip and Peter realized he would only be able to look forward.

Peter surveyed the room he was in. He could barely see anything because the only source of light in the room was 2 flickering torches. He could make out about 5 people that were also in the room. He couldn't see any of their features because they were wearing black hooded robes that fell to the floor and silver masks that hid all of their face. Peter recognized those masks. They were the masks of Death Eaters. He could feel his heart falling to the ground. He had been captured by Death Eaters! He knew the odds of him coming out of this alive were next to none. It was taking all of his willpower to not to break down into tears.

He had always been the weak one in the Marauders. The one who would run at the first sign of trouble. One of the reasons why he became friends with James, Sirius, and Remus was for protection. But, he eventually began to care for them and before you could say "Sugar Quill" they were his best friends. A movement out of the corner of his right eye scared him and he forced himself to concentrate.

"Peter Pettigrew, I presume?" was heard from his right side. Peter barely repressed a shudder. The voice sounded like a hiss. Like a snake. Realization flooded through his body. His eyes became as big as saucers. That meant…. it was… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named speaking to him. "Oh, crap." was the only thing running through his mind.

"Yes." Peter barely squeaked out from fright. He was going to die. He just knew it.

Soft laughter was heard from his right side and then He -Who-Must-Not-Be- Named walked from his right side and stood in front of him. Peter wanted to pass out from fright at that exact moment. He -Who-Must-Not-Be- Named looked worse than he could have ever imagined. Pale skin, as white as death or snow, blood red eyes with no pupils, and a nose that was exactly like a snake's nose, was the face that looked back at him. Peter couldn't help but scream a little at that face. Another chuckle was heard from He -Who-Must-Not-Be- Named.

"Do I scare you Pettigrew? I wouldn't be shocked. You do see like a weak man." He -Who-Must-Not-Be- Named hissed softly into Peter's face.

"I'm… not… weak." Peter said while avoiding the face in front of him.

"Oh, but you are. I bet you're so weak, you would tell me where the Potter's lived, just so you could save your skin." He -Who-Must-Not-Be- Named said while holding Peter's chin so that Peter would have to look at him.

"Never." Peter gasped out. He could barely talk, let alone defend himself. He was too scared.

"Are you sure? This is the last time I'll ask nicely." He -Who-Must-Not-Be- Named hissed.

"I won't." Peter said a little bit stronger than the last timed he refused.

"Pity." He -Who-Must-Not-Be- Named said while pulling out his wand. "Crucio."

Peter didn't have any time to hear He -Who-Must-Not-Be- Named last word before he felt an immense pain roll throughout his body. There was nothing to describe other than it was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. He was holding back a scream. He hoped that this torture would soon stop. After about 5 more minutes of torture, the curse was lifted off his body.

"Now will you talk?" Peter dimly heard through the haze of pain that he still felt.

"Never" was all he was able to choke out before he felt the pain again. This time, it was 10 times worse. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to last. This time he screamed loudly. A chuckle came out of He -Who-Must-Not-Be- Named's mouth. The curse was lifted.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" He -Who-Must-Not-Be- Named whispered into Peter's ear.

Now was the time to choose. But, Peter knew his decision had been made the moment He -Who-Must-Not-Be- Named asked him the question the first time. "I'm sorry everyone." Was all that Peter could think of before he answered with a simple "Yes." And with that simple word, everybody that Peter cared about and the people they cared about, fate was decided and sealed.

**The End **

I had always wondered why Peter had told Voldemort where James, Lily, and Harry lived. I don't remember it ever being said in the books. And, if it was, then this is my version of the events. If you read this story, please review.


End file.
